


More Than Words

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry needs something from Ron and Hermione





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: [ More than Words](http://www.sendspace.com/file/832f50) by Extreme  


* * *

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione for several moments and sighed, "I know you said you love me but you're afraid—"

"Afraid?" Ron rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "Afraid of what?"

"Me," Harry whispered. "You're afraid of me."

"We're not afraid of you, Harry," Hermione huffed. "We just want you to believe us."

"I reckon," Ron stepped closer to Harry. "That we…that is to say we thought that it would reassure you that we _loved_ you. Not just that the two of us want to shag you senseless."

"You're afraid to touch me, to make me believe these aren't just words."

Ron moved into Harry's personal space, so close that their bodies were almost touching, and Harry shivered.

"You want more than words?" Ron whispered and dipped his head slightly his lips were inches from Harry's.

"I need you to show me—" Harry stammered. "I need you to—"

Hermione moved behind Harry and slid her hands up and down his back. He sagged against Ron and his knees nearly gave out when he felt Ron's lips brushing his own.

"You need us to touch you, Harry?" Hermione whispered in his ear. "You need us to show you with our lips, our tongues, and our hands how much we want you. How much we love you?"

Harry moaned when Hermione placed a kiss just under his earlobe and his whimper was swallowed by Ron's mouth. His lips parted and he felt the tip of Ron's tongue brushing against his own. Ron tasted of butterbeer and treacle tart, of summer time, and Harry imagined he even tasted of Quidditch.

Hermione smalls hands were brushing against his skin as she undressed him. Her lips were like fire against his skin and when she and Ron kissed over his shoulder Harry's legs gave out.

The silence in room was unbroken except for soft moans and the sound of skin brushing against skin.

It was more than words, more than feeling, and Harry finally realized that this was more than friendship.

This was the three of them.

Forever.


End file.
